


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

by jojotaros (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alchemy, Alphonse Is A Baby, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Chapter Whatever Oh God Mom's Dead, Deadbeat Dads Aren't Cool, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Flame Alchemy, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood?, Fullmetal Alchemist Ending Spoilers, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm watching the anime and putting it in book form, Kimblee is A Fucking Rat, More Like Fullmetal Alchemist God I'm Depressed, Riza Can Step On Me, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Work In Progress, but I love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jojotaros
Summary: They wanted to bring their mother back but instead lost their bodies doing taboo alchemy. Equivalent exchange and alchemy, there's more to it than meets the eye. The two brothers are now on a quest for redemption, answers, and a way to get their bodies back.( FMAB IN BOOK/WRITING FORM )
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get into writing more so I decided to watch FMAB and write it. Literally. That's it. I might add more of my own lore and spice things up a tad bit but otherwise this is for the people who don't want to watch it but love to read. 
> 
> Please know I don't spend time describing these characters appearances very well, I would be happy to provide images but I am Real Stupid. I'm going to write self-indulgent Roy & Riza or some kind of OC related stuff (maybe fma crossover stories) later on. Anyway, don't rely on this fic for anything. 
> 
> Each episode/chapter is divided into two parts because I'm halfway through and I already wrote six pages. My dumb Chromebook is lagging. Send Help.

The city was quiet, perhaps a bit too quiet for Isaac’s liking. The darkness of night could be used as a shroud which the man was thankful for, he could get this done so much quicker without being seen. Military dogs wouldn’t have to blindly lose their lives if they saw him. The piece of chalk in his hands felt heavier than it should have, white dust remaining on his hands as he finished drawing the circle. No one was going to be a part of the military’s plans, he thought, no one.

“The Freezing Alchemist?” Roy asked, the name familiar to him but he was unsure why. 

The eyes of the Fuhrer flicked around the room as if he were looking for someone. No, this was a private meeting, they wouldn’t be here to listen. His stern expression turned back to the dark-haired Colonel standing at the door. 

“Correct. It seems he snuck his way into Central under our noses.” The Fuhrer confirmed with a slight nod of his head. “I’m putting you in charge of his capture.”  
“If that is your order, then gladly, sir.” Roy said, his shoulders stiffening. Why did the request sound strange?  
“I’m quite glad you’re in Central. I can rest assured leaving this in your capable hands.”   
“Yes sir.” Roy said, bowing his head in respect.

The Fuhrer’s expression changed for a moment as he remembered something. That’s right, there was another celebrity in Central today. 

“A moment. That boy is here as well, I know. Use him however you’d like.”  
“Boy? You don’t you mean..?” Roy trailed off, wanting confirmation.

The Fuhrer turned and only chuckled deeply, sounding like the thought of the young man was amusing to him. All the chaos he leaves in his wake, he definitely was a perfect part of the military.

“Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.” 

Edward Elric stood atop one of the buildings standing tall in Central City, the moon giving them just enough light to see well enough. It seemed close, the peaceful moon. The dark shroud of night was beginning to lift as clouds drifted away, putting Edward’s mission in it’s favor rather than the Freezing Alchemist. The blonde-haired man ran his gloved fingers through his hair as a sigh escaped his lips. Why was he stuck with such tasks?

“Man, the Colonel is such a slave driver.” He mumbled, looking down at the city below.  
“I guess our trip to Liore is cancelled for now. We already bought the tickets and everything.” 

A suit of amor spoke. It was impossible to see inside of it, for all anyone could assume it was hollow. Perhaps that truly is the case. The young man’s voice echoed as he spoke, the armor bouncing his voice around. He sounded upset that their trip was cancelled but he understood well enough.

“There’s not much we can do about it now.” Edward huffed as he stood up, shaking his head in disapproval. Not at the suit of armor but at someone else, the one who assigned the mission to him. “How about we get started so it’s done and over with.”

“Alright, brother.”

\---

Isaac thought it would be easy to finish this but he should have known life is never that easy. 

He began running down the alleys in attempt to avoid the military that patrolled the major streets, barely breaking a sweat just yet. The dirty cloak he wore around his torso, he thought it would hide him a big better in the darkness. The moon cursed him that evening, bringing more light down in the city than there already was. It was not in his favour, but was anything ever in his favour?

“There he is, he’s moving that way!” A voice from afar exclaimed and Isaac only cursed in his head. His expression darkened once his route was cut off, two young men holding out guns a ways off ahead. 

“Halt! Do it now, or else!” one of the young men exclaimed though it was obvious he didn’t want to be a part of this. It was almost a shame that they remained here and followed orders blindly. If only people could open their eyes. 

Isaac finally revealed his arm, a gauntlet with a transmutation circle carved into it. He outstretched his arms to the side, a small smirk gracing his features before he transmuted the water all around him. It lurked forward and jutted out as ice, sending the two soldiers flying. The water seemingly froze all on it’s own, that was the power of The Freezing Alchemist. Once the ice turned back to its liquidus state he turned the corner of the exit the soldiers were standing. More alleys, perfect. He ran as fast as he could to the end of this twist and turn alley, noticing that a soldier would pop out in just enough time.

Before the dark-haired soldier could shoot Isaac ducked down and lifted the man’s wrist in one swift movement, the bullet hitting a brick wall of the alley in the distance. His friend seemed just as shocked at his speed, the only reason Isaac was this fast was because he had to be. His hand that gripped onto the man’s wrist didn’t move until the work was done, the soldier’s body freezing up. Frost had even formed on his skin, his eyes now empty. The soldier beside him stumbled back and screamed however he was not free of punishment either. 

The Freezing Alchemist grabbed the man’s face while he was in shock, sudden steam coming off the man’s body.

“Freezing and boiling, the attributes of water…” He mumbled. He moved his hand back and sighed but his moment of slight relaxation was cut to an end by a spear. A spear? Isaac jumped back out of the way before it could cut him, his eyes focusing on the spear itself. His eyes only narrowed. “... Alchemy.” 

“That wasn’t a nice thing to do.” A voice spoke up, a man walking past the two bodies on the floor. One frozen and one boiled. His skin was red and blistered, it was a nasty sight. He wanted to punch the dark-haired man as he gave a smile in response. No, it was anxious. He didn’t take pleasure from this.

“In order to move forward, sacrifices have to be made.” Isaac responded, his expression contorting as memories flooded his mind associated with that phrase came forth. “It’s what’s known as equivalent exchange!”   
“There’s no way in hell you can call that equivalent exchange!” The man yelled back, revealing himself to Isaac. This man was just a child, there was no way in hell he was with the military. However, he was already on the blonde’s hit list.

Edward clapped his hands together, blue energy surging like lightning around his palms. He gripped the spear that plunged into the pavement and let it transform. It went from a spear to a kanbo-like bat but the movement of doing so was like shaping clay. The way the solid material was manipulated so easily was surprising, it was much different from what Isaac specialized in. No, that isn’t what was weird about it. 

“Without a transmutation circle…” Isaac felt the oxygen leave his lungs for a quick second, his eyes filled with nothing but curiosity. How could a boy that young do something like that? Was this even possible?  
“There’s no time to be intrigued right now.” Edward said before charging at the man.

Isaac stepped back, readying himself to fight when he noticed the sound of heavy metal clunking nearby. No, right behind him! He turned his head just in time to see a suit of armor ready to punch him, giving him just enough time to move back in time. And by moving back he felt like he was playing the world’s most intense limbo game. Wait, the boy with that bat-

He saw the swish of metal and moved his covered hand to block it. He thanked whatever god there was that he had this metal gauntlet. He swung his hands up, the weight of the bat moving so suddenly causing Edward to stagger as Isaac moved to his hands, getting upright while kicking the suit of armor with his feet. Just in time to block another swing from the bat. He was open this time. Isaac’s hand gripped onto the man’s right arm while the same blue electric energy began flickering everywhere. Edward dropped the bat, moving in shock. How?

“That’s impossible, the water in your arm should have boiled!” Isaac exclaimed.

The suit of armor’s hands swung down but Isaac seemed to know- or hear rather. He blocked it and grabbed hold of the suit of armor, swinging him over his head with unnatural strength. No, it wasn’t that he was strong. The suit of armor was rather light. 

“You ruined my coat.” Edward huffed, gripping on to the red material and taking the coat off with ease. The cloth that was torn away revealed a metal limb. Iron from fingertip to shoulder. It was intricate and it looked heavy but he figured it was better than going armless. The young boy must have gotten used to the weight.

“Automail…” Isaac knew the name of such a device. “... Wait, the skill of a gifted alchemist, one who doesn’t use transmutation circles as well as an automail right arm. You’re him, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.”

Isaac pointed to the suit of armor beside the man and blinked. 

“It’s not you, then?” 

The armor seemed to flinch at that, shaking it’s head. 

“No, I’m his younger brother Alphonse.”  
“This short stack is your older brother?” Isaac seemed partially defeated already, this situation was strange.  
“Who are you calling short stack!?” Edward exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Isaac swore in his head but the man was too fast. Suddenly the wall contorted and trapped Isaac by his face. It squeezed his face and immobilized him, interesting. But he really wasn’t over this.

“To think the one the call the Fullmetal Alchemist is nothing but a little child.” He said out loud.  
“Stop calling me little!” Edward yelled, clapping his hands and slamming his right hand on the wall. 

An arm lunged out from the ground and broke the wall that trapped Isaac, sending him flying as well.

“Um, brother, I really don’t think he was talking about your height.” Alphonse said, still amazed about how sensitive he was of his height.  
“It doesn’t matter if he did or not I’ll kick his ass!”

\---

“Ah, that’s the Fullmetal Alchemist for you, always here to help us out! Thanks for your assistance.” A soldier bowed as he smiled, thanking the suit of armor for all the work he did. Isaac was being escorted in handcuffs, a frown on his face.  
“Oh, I’m actually his younger brother, Alphonse.” The suit of armor clarified.   
“Is that so?” 

Edward finished transmuting his coat back to normal and stood up, swiftly putting it back on before heading over to his younger brother. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, let’s get going now Al.” He said with a grin on his face, heading towards the main street.  
“You’re so impatient, brother.” A chuckle left the suit of armor. He knew that Edward was in a rush to get somewhere, he was too.

The first mistake the soldiers made was escorting Isaac through the damp alley towards one of the main streets. He was thankful for the earlier rainfall. A grin stretched across his face as he walked, removing his glove with one hand before falling over to the side. 

That sound, Edward knew it. He whipped his head to see Isaac on the ground transmuting the water into steam. In those few seconds it blasted through the air and blinded them all the man was gone. 

“Brother, he’s gone!” Alphonse exclaimed, looking around the alley.  
“Damn it, now he’s really wasting our time!”

\--

“You do underestimate your enemy, Fullmetal.” A smooth voice said firmly. God Edward didn’t like this guy very much.

Edward leaned back on the couch, his arms leaning on the red material of the top of the couch, an irritated sigh leaving his throat. Does the Colonel really have to say that to his face? If he wanted to send him on a mission that he wasn’t going to put all of his thoughts into then he should have done it himself. Roy already ruined his plans for Liore. 

“Who was he?” Edward asked, glancing away from Roy.  
“Weren’t you listening at the briefing? Oh, that’s right, you just had to go out and get to him yourself and-”  
“Yes, yes, alright, I get it!” Edward huffed, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry.” 

Roy only chuckled, the blonde woman standing near him only listening intently. 

“You should listen when your elders speak, Elric.”   
“Okay, I get it!” Edward groaned.  
“His name is Isaac McDougal. He used to be a State Alchemist like you, everyone called him Isaac the Freezer.”  
“Used to be..?” 

Roy stood up and began pacing, his mind trying to grasp the correct and valid pieces of information.

“Yes, you heard me. He was a part of the Extermination of Ishval as a member of the military.” Roy said, staring out the window that caught his attention. “He renounced his State Alchemist title afterwards and joined an anti establishment movement. That’s why taking him into custody is our top priority at the moment.” He turned his head to look at Edward, his eyes showing no sign of emotion.

Edward knew that meant there was something he was about to say that was too serious. He had no word against it or for it. Being with the military brought on hard decisions, this was a choice he decided to make. 

“We may have to kill him.”  
“Don’t ask me to do it, I refuse.” Edward said, looking away from the Colonel.  
“That’s fine with me. Your orders are just to contain him.” 

Roy looked back at Edward, noticing the stern and irritated expression on his face. Edward didn’t like this, it was obvious. However they both signed up for this. Roy only smiled and chuckled, changing the subject.

“Have you found any hints towards getting your bodies back yet?” He asked.

Edward was obviously even more irritated now, grumbling in anger. 

“You never give us any time to! It’s always ‘Fullmetal do this’ and ‘Fullmetal do that’!” Edward yelled, huffing afterwards.

The door to the room burst open without a knock, a familiar and overly cheerful man presenting himself with a smile. 

“Roy, that was one hell of an order you gave out to take the Freezing Alchemist into custody, huh? Or are you taking this as your big chance to be promoted to Central?” The man asked, a dumb grin on his face.

God, not him. That’s all Roy thought. What a pest. 

“Oh! Are you two the Elric brothers?”

The hyper-active military member took the hands of the suit of armor, shaking them as he grinned and began talking.

“Wow, it’s an honor to meet the youngest State Alchemist! I’m Maes Hughes, Lt. Colonel.”   
“U, um. I’m his younger brother, Alphonse.” The suit of armor said, looking over to the blonde-haired man sitting on the couch across from him.

Maes stopped shaking his hands and looked over at the angry-looking young boy, surprised to see it was him. 

“You’re the Fullmetal Alchemist!?” 

Edward was preparing for a reason to hit him. If Maes Hughes called him little he’ll throw him into the sun. Just by looking at him though Edward could tell what kind of person he was. A cheerful voice and a usual smile, he was always there for his friends and family. His glasses could be repaired, he noticed, maybe he should talk about that later. Ugh, this man was going to call him short he knew it. The type of man he was- a jokester!

“Hughes.” Roy spoke up, noticing the threatening aura around Edward.  
“What’s up?” The black-haired man asked, his attention turned to the Colonel.  
“If there’s nothing you need, go home.”   
“Sure, sure. I’ll get out of your hair once I’m done my business.”   
“Business?” Roy blinked in confusion.

Maes turned back to the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse, a kind look on his face once more. 

“You two don’t have a place to stay yet, right? So you get to come home with me.”

Edward and Alphonse were both confused, more so startled once Maes reached into his coat. What was he reaching for? Was it a threat? A note from the Fuhrer? A gun? Why would it be a gun? The two brothers flinched once he pulled out a photograph, the action startling them.

The photo was a woman holding a young girl, a child. The woman looked gentle and patient, her brown hair short and framing her round face nicely. The child she held looked as hyper cheerful as Hughes, you could tell from the eyes. She had the same coloured hair as her mother but it was tied in to pigtails on each side of her head. 

“My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia!” There was a dumb smile on Hughes’ face as he spoke. Oh god. 

\--

“Elicia!” Maes exclaimed, nuzzling the child’s cheek with his own.  
“Papa, your beard is itchy!” The child giggled.  
“Does it? Skritchy, skritchy!” 

The child began laughing more. Edward and Alphonse stood there more in exhaustion and potential dread than anything. Wouldn’t they just be intruding?

“These our guests today, Elicia. They’re the Elric brothers.” Maes said, gesturing to the two boys from where he knelt on the ground. 

Elicia turned to look up at the two of them, her eyes seemed to say she was trying to figure something out. She came to her conclusion and pointed at the suit of armor. 

“Big brother.” She said, her pointed finger then moving to Edward, “Little brother.” 

Edward held himself back, this was a child he was dealing with after all. With clenched teeth and a clenched fist, he did his best to clarify. A child like her was just merely mistaken. Height had nothing to do with who was older! Shorter siblings were the best, they were the oldest. Plus Alphonse was in a suit of armor, he was cheating!

“It’s nice to meet you Elicia, I am Edward Elric…” He said through gritted teeth. “This is my younger brother, Alphonse.” He said, pointing to the suit of armor as he emphasized the words ‘younger brother’. “Got it? Younger. Brother.” 

Elicia’s green eyes stared at Edward before she shook her head in response, “Younger means little and you’re little!”

Alphonse held on to Edward as Maes picked up Elicia and began to walk inside the house, as cheerful as ever. Just a fight between kids.

“Let go of me Al! Like she’s one to talk she’s tiny and I’m not that short!”  
“Brother, they’re letting us stay here, behave yourself.” Alphonse spoke over Edward’s argument, practically carrying him inside as he held him back.  
“I hope you two are hungry, Gracia spent all evening cooking delicious food! She’s such a good cook.” 

Right he was. The dinner table was filled with delicious-looking food, mainly the quiche that smelled so heavenly. Plates with salad too, this was amazing. 

“Okay, eat up everyone.” Maes said.

Edward looked amazed at the sight of the food, his stomach nagging at him to hurry and eat. He smiled and took a piece, content with how it looked and smelled. He imagined it tasted just as good as well.

“Thank you.” He said before digging in.

Maes kept his eye on Edward, a chuckle leaving his lips as the young boy complimented Gracia’s cooking. The boy had manners, thank god. Gracia offered him more but Maes was curious about something. He looked at Alphonse who sat at the table. Despite being in armor he could tell the boy was tense.

“You’ll have trouble eating wearing that armor, why don’t you take it off?” The smile on Maes face as he suggested he’d take off his armor was more confused than anything. 

Edward stopped eating midbite and Alphonse froze up. Edward slowly put the piece of food back in his mouth and slouched, feeling guilty as usual. Alphonse only chuckled nervously and tapped his two index fingers together.

“Well, you see, uh…”  
“He can’t, he has to wear it all the time, you know! Part of his alchemy training! Right? But don’t worry Al, I’ll eat enough for the two of us tonight, ahaha!” 

\---

A raspy laugh filled the air, it sounded menacing. Perhaps the man himself was just menacing, a ridiculous power-hungry demon. Isaac looked at the man with cold eyes.

“That’s got to be the funniest joke I’ve heard in years, aha…” The voice trailed off. You could hear the smile on his face as he spoke. “The Freezer wants me to come play sidekick? As fun as it sounds, the Crimson Alchemist works alone, always have and always will.” 

The man with long dark hair leaned his head against the wall of his prison cell. This man was a rat but he’d be useful. 

“Kimblee. If we work together we can take down Bradley and undo all the things he’s done. You saw what happened in Ishval, didn’t you? You know what he ordered us to do and you know how much of a monster he is. That’s why you killed those officers, right? To send him a message?”

Kimblee laughed. His voice was still raspy and Isaac now knew that this was futile. He made a mistake coming here.

“I think you’ve misunderstood me. My motives don’t fit revenge or honour, or anything along those lines.” He chuckled, moving his hands in his wood cuffs as if he was dismissing the thought. “It’s simple, really. I killed because I wanted to.”

Isaac stared into the prison cell, the man looked pathetic. 

“That’s too bad, Kimblee. I do feel pity for a man like you.”

Isaac began to walk away, closing the doors leading to his cell. He passed the soldier guarding the door, giving his shoulder a firm pat. “Keep up the good work.” He mumbled as the frozen man teetered and fell to the floor with a thud.


End file.
